


Hard Request, Hard Answer

by VampirePaladin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Prequel Trilogy, Pre-Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Padme has to make a hard request of Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	Hard Request, Hard Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Padme stood in the doorway and watched Luke and Leia playing as the twin suns began to set. Without thinking, she rubbed her arms against the cold. A soft, warm weight was placed on her shoulders. She turned her head to see Obi-Wan, his hair and beard far more white than it had been when the world collapsed.

“Thanks, Ben,” she said. She was always careful to use his chosen new name. The children were still too young to understand the need to keep the truth a secret.

“They are growing up so fast.” Obi-wan moved forward so that he was almost standing next to her.

“They are.” She smiled, she loved her children dearly. They were more precious to her than anyone or anything else.

“Both of them are strong in the Force.”

Padme shivered again, but not from the cold. Even before they were born, she had known they were strong in the Force. It was something that she didn’t like to think of, a knowledge that she feared.

“I know.” She turned her body to fully face Obi-Wan. “I’d like you to train them.” It scared her, it scared her so much to think of what they could become if they were trained, but it scared her even more to think what would happen to them if Darth Vader found them and they couldn’t protect themselves. She expected no pity or mercy from that monster for them. Everything that had been good about Anakin Skywalker was dead and only existed anymore in Leia and Luke. Darth Vader would strike them down just like he would the countless other children he had slaughtered.

Obi-Wan hesitated. “I will.” 

Padme reached out and touched his cheek, her thumb stroking skin and beard. “What happened wasn’t your fault. You trained him as best as you could. The choices he made were his own.” She could still see the guilt in his eyes. 

“I know.” 

Padme leant in and kissed him softly on the lips. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her, like a drowning man clinging to a rock during a storm.

“Ewwwwwww,” a pair of childish voices called out.

Padme and Obi-Wan broke the kiss. Both were smiling. How could one not smile around the twins?

“I believe it is time for bed,” Obi-Wan said.

There was some grumbling from the twins, but they marched in, getting hugs from both Padme and Obi-Wan before bed, but not kisses as the children thought kisses were gross.

Padme took Obi-Wan’s hand. “I think we should go to our bed as well.”

He was smiling. “Yes, lets.”


End file.
